


The Ocean Is Dumb Anyway

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Rin and maki go to the beach together. Maki would like to just relax but unfortunately Rin wants to show her lots of different things.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Ocean Is Dumb Anyway

Rin and Maki arrived at the beach. 

The first thing Rin did was run down to the ocean’s edge. Feeling the burning hot sand beneath her feet, Rin winced. When she got to the water there was an instant relief as she dived right into the cool waves.

Maki on the other hand, sensibly kept her flip flops on and decided to actually get their stuff set up. Draping her towel over a sun lounger that was thankfully, shielded by a big beach parasol, Maki made sure to also place Rin’s towel on the one next to her’s. That way Rin wouldn’t have to frantically look for it while dripping water everywhere.

Sitting down Maki watched Rin playing about in the water. “The ocean is dumb anyway...” She mumbled to herself with a scowl. Deciding to try and pass the time Maki got out a book and started reading.

Rin, on the other hand, adjusted her diving mask while enjoying the feel of the water lapping up around her waist. 

Taking a deep breath, Rin dived under. She swam along, scanning the sandy shore for things of interest. Tiny sholes of gray fish. Small black rocks jutting out from the sand. The further she swam the more interesting the undersea world became. Landscapes of rocks and seaweed. A myriad of sea urchins and barnacles made their home there as crabs shuffled along. All sorts of fish swam away when Rin approached. 

When Rin grew bored of exploring the underwater she returned to Maki, who had already gotten the towel ready. Maki draped it over Rin in order to stop her shivers.

“Maki-chan! Maki-chan!” Rin spoke, holding out her hand. “I got you a shell!”

Maki stared at the object in Rin’s hand. “Thank you...” Maki took the shell carefully, holding it up to get a better look. It was pinkish white with a light rainbow iridescent where the sun shined directly on it. Rin obviously had spent some time choosing the prettiest shell for her. 

“I saw an eel!” Rin proclaimed excitedly.

“An eel?” 

Rin nodded then took a seat next to Maki. She started to dry her hair off with the towel. “Yeah an eel! It was only a small one though!” Rin gave a big toothy grin. “And I saw lots of fish!”

“Well I’m glad...” 

Placing her towel back on the sun lounger, Rin just laughed as she sat down. There was a rare moment of silence as Rin seemed happy to sit and just chill. Rin calmly stared out at the ocean, a smile on her face. She kept fidgeting all the while but that was pretty much the most calm Maki had ever seen her.

“Hey Maki-chan?” Rin asked, turning to face her.

Maki quickly stared down at the book in her hands, pretending she hadn't just been looking at Rin. It’s not like she was looking at her for any particular reason, Rin would just let it get to her head if she knew Maki had been staring...

“Yeah?” Maki replied, making it a point not to look up from her book.

“Want to make a sand castle?” 

Maki just narrowed her eyes, shooting Rin a very harsh glare.

Rin, completely unfazed, started laughing. “Wow that’s a scary look! Come on! It’ll be fun!”

Maki obliged but she made sure to make every moment look painful. She needed to show Rin just how much she hated doing this.

The two of them started their sandcastle building project. Maki instantly took charge of the design, mapping out what the castle would look like. They gathered sand into buckets and made the first towers.

Rin now had a smirk on her face as she patted sand down into a bucket. Just looking at her made Maki more annoyed. She absolutely couldn’t let on that she was actually kind of enjoying this. Rin already saw through her and smiled happily to herself.

It wasn’t long before the castle was complete! The two of them accidentally really went all out on the building and made it like ridiculously big for a simple sand castle. It had six towers connected by walls, all of which were decorated with shells. They even built a moat for the castle.

Rin was pretty impressed, she went over to her bag and pulled out her phone. Rin snapped a picture of their sand castle and sent it straight to the μ's group chat. 

Maki rolled her eyes, she wasn’t exactly happy that Rin had shown it to everyone but she wasn’t going to complain. After all, the way Rin held her phone close to her chest and smiled after sending it was cute. Maki didn’t really want to ruin that.

Not knowing what to do the two of them just sat back down on the sun loungers. Maki started reading again because her book was actually getting kind of interesting. _Only kind of, it was entertaining but it wasn’t enough to call it good._

Rin did a mixture of messaging Umi and messing around with rocks she picked up from somewhere. She started building a pile of stones, trying to balance them very carefully.

“Maki-chan…”

“What?” Maki replied, looking up from her book.

“Let’s go for a swim!” Rin looked a little sheepish as she said it, obviously already knowing how Maki would react.

“ _Absolutely not_.”

Rin didn’t give up, she asked once again. “Please?”

Maki shook her head. There was no way and It’s not like she would ever enjoy the ocean anyway.

Rin looked a little crestfallen but put on a smile. “Ah, okay, no worries Maki-chan.”

Now Maki knew she was going to start feeling guilty. _God damn it_. “Fine!” Maki mumbled.

The excited surprise on Rin’s face only annoyed Maki more. There was no way Rin didn’t know what she was doing. Rin didn't need to act so shocked when she always got exactly what she wanted.

Rin took Maki’s hand and practically dragged her to the ocean. Maki swore she wasn’t going to get more than her ankles wet but of course Rin managed to get her swimming.

The water was surprisingly warm. It was pretty calm too but that didn’t stop Maki from being pissed off. Rin had pulled her so far out her feet were hardly touching the floor. Rin swam around unfazed, calling Maki’s name out every two seconds. Maki really couldn’t care less about whatever Rin wanted to show her. However she still looked at whatever it was nonetheless. 

After spending some time in the ocean, Rin was starting to get bored and instead wanted to walk along the coastline and explore. Maki wished Rin could just metaphorically sit still for one moment before wanting to do something else. 

Heading back to the sun loungers, Rin dried herself off then grabbed her bag. “Maki-chan! I’m going to go explore for a bit, I'll be back later!”

“Excuse me?” Maki was almost offended. “Shut up, I'm not letting you go alone. Give me a little bit more time to read and we’ll go together.”

Rin nodded a few times sitting back down, seemingly very touched by maki’s promise. 

While Maki finished the chapter of her book Rin passed the time in a number of ways. One was to text her friends, another to find crabs and the last was to turn the sand castle into a sand city.

“Hey Rin.” Maki spoke, closing her book and placing it back in her bag.

“Yeah?” Rin looked up from… Actually Maki had no idea what Rin was doing and didn't really care about finding out. “What is it Maki-chan?”

“Shall we go?” 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick RinMaki oneshot bc I adore them,,, 
> 
> Thank you for reading ! ^^


End file.
